<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the dead of night by GhostlyGhoulies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327545">In the dead of night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies'>GhostlyGhoulies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bed-Wetting, Gen, Horror, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Older Characters, Omorashi, Panic Attacks, Post-Apocalypse, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malachi finally gives into the need for sleep<br/>But, what will it entail for the man?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the dead of night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whoops new oc, ofc gotta write him peeing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evenings skies pinks and yellows slowly faded into the blanketed hues of midnight. The flickering of the fire soon becoming the only source of illumination in the small valley, sharp shadows casted over the man’s face as he watched the dying embers.</p><p>Malachi stifled a yawn as he rummaged through his knapsack. His eyes burned, at times it was difficult to tell exactly from what but, tonight, he knew.</p><p>Rest.</p><p>Rest was all his body begged for. The small cat naps throughout the days supposedly were not enough for a man. The nomad glanced around his surroundings, an empty field.</p><p>But for how long.</p><p>Malachi pushed the intrusive thoughts to the ressess of his mind as he laied onto his side, watching the twisting whirls of smoke as he slowly blinked in and out of consciousness.</p><p>Night in the Valley was deadly, hell, <em>day</em> was deadly in this hellscape of a country. The man tipped his hat lower as he approached the ramshackled building. Once a homestead, now lay barren, empty.</p><p>Malachi rolled his eyes as the door refused to budge. He looked to the opened window and sighed.</p><p>Falling was never a graceful act. The man rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up in, presumably use to be the living room. He stepped over the shattered vases and areas of waterlogged carpeting; pausing his movements when he reached the mantelpiece.</p><p>A curious hum left his throat as he laied eyes on the intact memory album.</p><p>“Poor bastards,” he thought aloud as he reached for the book, “Ain’t much of enough for ya’ll to take with ya huh?” He added, flipping through the plastic pages.</p><p>In a sense it felt, dirty. To be going through another’s pictures, through memories, ones the he had no recollection of. None of the right feelings for.</p><p>As he flicked through, he stopped when a particular image clung to his vision like a spider’s web to an unsuspecting fly. His thumb rolled over the edge of the page.</p><p>He knew that face.</p><p>He knew it, he swear he had seen those beady eyes before, but, his mind clouded, unable to wrap itself around who. An emotion finally settled in him, <em>unease</em>.</p><p>“Malachi.”</p><p>His head whipped around to the empty doorway behind him. Malachi’s jaw clicked, the wind didn’t sound like voices, not as clear as that. Slowly, almost hesitantly he turned back to the book; that dropped from his hands within seconds when he was presented with the face to the voice.</p><p>“Finish what you started, messenger boy,” the voice echoed in the small room, quiet at the first repetition, slowly progressing in volume until it was a deafening screech.</p><p>Eyes widened in the darken sky as he sprang up from his laying position. He let out a shakey breath past his heart that had lodged itself in his throat, pounding against the clammy flesh.</p><p>Malachi squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, letting his body came back to normal, inhaling the metallic scent of the Valley’s air as he regained control.</p><p>Once he was back, he leaned his head back and sighed; the damp cold felt nice.</p><p>Cold? Damp??</p><p>His head snapped back down. Malachi tore away the thin blanket, gasping inaudibly at the sight laied before him in the pale light of the moon; his pants and surrounding ground was drenched. And it sure as hell wasn’t sweat.</p><p>The man ran a trembling hand through his grey locks, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>He pissed himself,from a nightmare, like a damn child.</p><p>“Goddamn,” he mumbled, agitated as he jumped up, shuddering as gravity sent the unabsorbed streams of urine down his legs.</p><p>A river couldn’t be that far, he thought to himself as he rubbed his face, sitting back down. Tiredly he shook his head at the unasked question.</p><p>It could wait until daybreak.</p><p>He just prayed no one would wander by.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>